themorningshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Romy Rosemont
) | origin = | residence = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | years active = 1988-present | char = Sheila Lutkin | credits = Actor | seasons = 1 | show_status = Recurring co-star | show_years = 2019 }} portrays Sheila Lutkin on The Morning Show. Biography Career Filmography *''Mad Mom'' (2019) *''Homecoming (short)'' (2018) *''Nostalgia'' (2018) *''A Moving Romance'' (2017) *''Different Flowers'' (2017) *''Those Eyes (short)'' (2016) *''Miles'' (2016) *''Martyrs'' (2015) *''Kings and Beggars (short)'' (2013) *''Much Ado About Nothing'' (2012) *''Little Women, Big Cars'' (2012) *''The Avengers'' (2012) *''Drew Peterson: Untouchable'' (2012) *''A Taste of Romance'' (2012) *''Downwardly Mobile'' (2012) *''Five'' (2011) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' (2011) *''Please Give'' (2010) *''What We Became (short)'' (2009) *''Glee: Director's Cut Pilot Episode'' (2009) *''Bob Funk'' (2009) *''Cook-Off!'' (2007) *''An American Crime'' (2007) *''The Frank Anderson (short)'' (2006) *''Friends with Money'' (2006) *''Blue Moon (short)'' (2005) *''Shopgirl'' (2005) *''Back to You and Me'' (2005) *''The Seat Filler'' (2004) *''Soul Mates (short)'' (2003) *''Door to Door'' (2002) *''Zig Zag'' (2002) *''Lovely & Amazing'' (2001) *''See Jane Run'' (2001) *''For All Time'' (2000) *''I'll Wave Back'' (2000) *''Whatever It Takes'' (2000) *''The Bachelor'' (1999) *''The Rockford Files: If It Bleeds... It Leads'' (1999) *''What Love Sees'' (1996) *''Congo'' (1995) *''Trick of the Eye'' (1994) *''Harmful Intent'' (1993) *''My Life'' (1993) *''Another You'' (1991) *''Driving Me Crazy'' (1991) *''Shadow of a Doubt'' (1991) *''Long Road Home'' (1991) *''The Ticket Outta Here'' (1990) *''The End of Innocence'' (1990) *''Dangerous Love'' (1988) *''Bad Dreams'' (1988) Television *''The Morning Show'' (2019) *''9-1-1'' (2018-2019) *''A Million Little Things'' (2018-2019) *''Borderline Talent (mini-series)'' (2018) *''Angie Tribeca'' (2018) *''Code Black'' (2018) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2018) *''Beyond'' (2016-2018) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2018) *''Doubt'' (2017) *''Secrets and Lies'' (2016) *''Masters of Sex'' (2016) *''American Crime Story'' (2016) *''Major Crimes'' (2015) *''Scandal'' (2015) *''Silicon Valley'' (2015) *''Resident Advisors'' (2015) *''Glee'' (2009-2015) *''Grimm'' (2015) *''The League'' (2014) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2014) *''The Fosters'' (2014) *''House of Lies'' (2014) *''We Are Men'' (2013) *''The Spirit Seeker (short)'' (2013) *''Castle'' (2013) *''Justified'' (2013) *''Up All Night'' (2012) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2012) *''CSI: Miami'' (2012) *''Fringe'' (2011) *''Harry's Law'' (2011) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2011) *''In Plain Sight'' (2011) *''Big Love'' (2011) *''Mr. Sunshine'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds'' (2011) *''Paul the Male Matchmaker'' (2011) *''Private Practice'' (2010) *''Hawthorne'' (2010) *''King of the Hill'' (2004-2010) *''Eastwick'' (2009) *''Raising the Bar'' (2009) *''Trust Me'' (2009) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2009) *''The Oaks'' (2008) *''Swingtown'' (2008) *''Head Case'' (2008) *''State of Mind'' (2007) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2007) *''Dirt'' (2007) *''Help Me Help You'' (2007) *''Prison Break'' (2006) *''Shark'' (2006) *''Boston Legal'' (2006) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2006) *''Close to Home'' (2005) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2002-2005) *''Medium'' (2005) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2004) *''Oliver Beene'' (2004) *''7th Heaven'' (2004) *''Without a Trace'' (2004) *''The Brotherhood of Poland, New Hampshire'' (2003) *''MDs'' (2002) *''Strong Medicine'' (2002) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1999-2002) *''John Doe'' (2002) *''Six Feet Under'' (2002) *''Ally McBeal'' (2002) *''Dharma & Greg'' (2001) *''The Chronicle'' (2001) *''Any Day Now'' (2001) *''Profiler'' (2000) *''Time of Your Life'' (1999) *''Babylon 5'' (1998) *''Sleepwalkers'' (1998) *''Suddenly Susan'' (1998) *''Friends'' (1996) *''Ellen'' (1996) *''ER'' (1996) *''Melrose Place'' (1995) *''Thunder Alley'' (1995) *''The Watcher'' (1995) *''Roseanne'' (1995) *''On Our Own'' (1994) *''Limboland'' (1994) *''The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr.'' (1993) *''Harry and the Hendersons'' (1993) *''Intruders'' (1992) *''Herman's Head'' (1992) *''Sibs'' (1991) *''Veronica Clare'' (1991) *''Murphy Brown'' (1990) Notes and Trivia External Links * * * * Category:Cast